kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shinchi Nengen-Style Karate
The Shinchi Nengen-Style of Karate is a powerful style of karate used by Akira Hongō and his disciples. This style revolves around the use of knife-hand techniques and it rivals the Mutenkendoku-Style in flexiblitiy and versatility. Another thing to note is that it is more precise and sharp in comparison to Sakaki's style. List of Techniques *'Dakki Kuzushi Gawashi': A stance that invovles changing ones stance to make sure that the user can evade ones technique at the last second. *'Dankuu Shuutougiri': The technique that gave Sakaki his scar during their flashback fight, Hongō builds up force and does something like an incredibly swift chop, only it's performed going sideways, being the reasoning for Sakaki's horizontal scar. *'God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite': A much more stronger version of the Jinenken: Nejire Nukite. The user strikes both arms at the opponent in a similar manner, however, one of the strikes is a feint while the other strikes the opponent with the full force behind the blow, leaving the opponent unable to tell which arm will be a fient or not. This is considered Hongō's strongest move and is a trump card. *'God Hand Leg Wave Twist Thrust': Hongō's ultimate move used against the demon god fist Junazard. It is essentially identical to his God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite (Yin-Yang Ultimate Oliteration Spear Hand), except that he adds a knee drive into his elbow of the "true strike", greatly enhancing the power of the thrust. Despite his arm being largely injured, the attack was still able to pierce both through Junazard's full power defense and through his torso. It was also the only significant hit and the deciding hit he landed on Junazard throughout the death match. * [[Inyou, Kyokuha Juurin|'Inyou, Kyokuha Juurin']]: '''After surrounding the opponent in afterimages, Hongō strikes them with a barrage of different attacks from each of the images. *Jinenken- Nejiri Nukite: Unlike Shō, who rapidly alternates his spinning knife hands, Hongō shoots both hands forward and strikes simultaneously, piercing through his opponent. *Kumade Renpa: A move that strikes the opponent with multiple strikes with his fists. * [[Kyouha Kumikuzushi|'''Kyouha Kumikuzushi]]: '''A powerful attack where Akira grabs the target and emits a powerful shockwave that could destroy the target. *Maeba no Kamae: A traditional Karate technique, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. *Metsujou Raigou Nukite: An upward strike that invovles the user to strike with his hands striking the opponent multiple times. * [[Morotetsu Tsuiuchi|'''Morotetsu Tsuiuchi]]: 'A powerful technique, the user gets in close to their opponent and strikes their ribcage/kidneys simultaneously with the outside of both fists, the result is blasting the victim backward. * [[Shinchinengen-Ryuu Chouhyou Kankuu|'Shinchinengen-Ryuu Chouhyou Kankuu]]: 'One of Hongō's special techniques, Hongō creates a multitude of afterimages in order to surround the opponent and strike them with an counteroffensive in order to prevent the opponent from escaping. * [[Shinchi Nengen Style Chouryou Kankuu Juurin|'Shinchi Nengen Style Chouryou Kankuu Juurin]]: '''A technique that attacks the opponents at both the front and back in rapid movements whilst in mid-air. *Shichi Nengen Style Chouryou Kankuu Shuurin: A fast pace striking move where Hongō attacks all his opponents at all the areas. * [[Soumawashiuke|'''Soumawashiuke]]: 'A defensive technique in which the user spins their entire body to face the opponent behind them. * [[Superhuman Fist - Twisting Penetrating Hand|'Superhuman Fist - Twisting Penetrating Hand]]: 'Hongō thrusts forward while giving his arm a powerful spin capable of penetrating a solid concrete wall that was enforced by a password security door to prevent Michael Schtavily from killing Kajima and Kenichi. * [[Superhuman Fist - Mist Prison|'Superhuman Fist - Mist Prison]]: 'Hongō gets behind his opponent and sends a powerful thrust that sends them flying along with whatever destroyed structure in the way. This technique was powerful enough to destroy a portion of a concrete building and defeating Michael Schtilvay in one hit. * [[Super-Human Fist Flying Swallow Spinning Swat|'Super-Human Fist Flying Swallow Spinning Swat]]: '''Hongō strikes the opponent with a fast knife-handed strike towards the face using spiral motions *Tenchi Jouge: Also called the stance of Overpowering Annihlation, it is a highly offensive stance. *Uzmawashi Zanrin Geri''': A technique in which the user balances on one leg, allowing them to send a large flurry of kicks towards the opponent's upper body, particularly, the head, hence the name. Category:Fighting Style Category:Shinchi Nengen-Style Karate Category:Karate